Être et avoir
by Alexandretta
Summary: Suite de "Être ou ne pas être". Tout n'est que lutte. Lutte contre les autres, lutte pour les autres, lutte pour l'autre, lutte à l'intérieur de soi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Suite de "Être ou ne pas être".**_

_**Je ne possède que mon imagination. Rien de V ne m'appartient.**_

_**Merci à ma beta-reader.**_

_**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**_

« Allez tout le monde ! On se dépêche ! Installez-vous ! »

Jack sourit en entendant la grosse voix de Hobbes retentir dans le hall d'entrée.

« On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Il quitta la chambre qu'il occupait depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans un vieil hôtel abandonné d'une zone désertée du New Jersey. « Ils », c'était la 5ème colonne, du moins, une partie. Ils étaient à présent une vingtaine de membres. La plupart d'entre eux faisait partie des anciens paroissiens était d'anciens paroissiens de Jack qui s'étaient levés lors de son ultime homélie. Avec Erica, Hobbes et Ryan, ils avaient tenté de rassembler ceux qui étaient décidés à combattre les Visiteurs. A leur grand étonnement, ils avaient été rapidement dix, puis quinze et aujourd'hui, ils étaient vingt-cinq. Vingt-cinq hommes et femme, citoyens ordinaires contraints de se cacher.

Depuis que les Visiteurs s'étaient révélés au monde entier et avaient mis en place un plan pour l'asservissement de l'humanité, chaque être humain avait l'obligation de venir dans les centres de soin afin que lui soit implantée une puce. Ces vingt-cinq humains avaient refusé. Grâce à leurs contacts parmi les Visiteurs appartenant à la 5ème colonne, une liste avait été obtenue contenant les noms de ceux qui n'étaient pas allés aux centres et ils en avaient retrouvé certains. Une véritable chasse à l'homme s'était ouverte et ils en avaient sauvés certains in-extremis.

Et les voici : vingt-cinq qui depuis quelques mois luttaient, avec les moyens du bord, mais ils étaient décidés à lutter. Jack les regardait s'installer sur les chaises en face de Hobbes : des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes gens d'à peine 20 ans, d'autres plus âgés et qui pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, n'avaient jamais touché une arme avant de devenir des résistants.

« Vous venez mon Père ? » lui demanda un jeune garçon.

- J'arrive Ben. » répondit Jack en souriant sans rien ajouter.

Au début, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il ne fallait plus l'appeler 'mon Père' mais il avait dû se résigner. A présent, même pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de ses anciens paroissiens, il était le Père Jack. Il se disait que c'était un moyen pour eux de se rassurer, de se dire qu'à travers lui, ils bénéficiaient d'une sorte de protection divine. Même Hobbes continuait de l'appeler 'Padre'. Seules deux personnes faisaient exception. La première était bien évidemment Ryan et la deuxième venait juste d'arriver et de se placer à côté de Hobbes. Erica. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que Jack et il avait réalisé depuis quelque temps maintenant que cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il était presque soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu comme un prêtre et ceci l'avait troublé au début. Aujourd'hui, il savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce soulagement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle 'mon Père', il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme un prêtre et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Cette rencontre tellement extraordinaire, au sens premier du mot, que leur relation ne pouvait que l'être également. Cette relation, ces liens qui s'étaient noués avec Erica, avec Hobbes, Ryan et les vingt autres personnes dans cette pièce, c'est ce qui le rendait fort, profondément humain et qui lui avait sans doute révélé l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Et quelque part enfoui au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose d'autre s'était réveillé. Ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec le sourire qu'Erica lui adressait à ce moment même. Quand elle lui souriait, il pouvait jurer ses grands dieux que cela le consumait de tout son être.

Elle haussa les sourcils et Jack comprit que c'était une invitation à les rejoindre, Hobbes, Ryan et elle-même. Il fit oui de la tête puis s'avança. Alors qu'il passait à côté de ses compagnons, il fut accueilli par des 'Bonjour mon Père'. Erica sourit. Elle l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises expliquer patiemment qu'il ne fallait plus l'appeler ainsi mais c'était le Père Jack. Tout le monde le voyait en tant que tel. Aux yeux de tous, il représentait la personne à suivre, il imposait le respect et ils avaient tous une confiance aveugle en lui.

Jack vint se placer à côté d'Erica.

« Bonjour mon Père. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Jack la regarda et fronçant les sourcils inconsciemment. Quand il vit son sourire, il comprit qu'elle plaisantait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit-il. Agent Evans. »

Elle fit semblant d'être offusquée puis lui adressa un grand sourire. A cet instant, il n'eut qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser. Assouvir cette envie lui hantait l'esprit à présent. Parfois, il croyait voir une lueur dans le regard de la jolie blonde qui semblait vouloir l'attirer vers elle, mais il n'était sûr de rien, il était perdu, encore et toujours.

Tous deux s'assirent alors que Hobbes restait debout et commençait à faire le point avec tout le monde. Pour l'instant, ils exécutaient des petites missions qui consistaient principalement en des actes de sabotage, comme faire sauter des entrepôts, des bâtiments aux mains des Visiteurs, mais aussi, essayer de trouver du monde pour gonfler leurs rangs.

Depuis quelques semaines, les recherches se révélaient infructueuses et les quatre leaders qu'étaient Jack, Erica, Hobbes et Ryan avaient bien compris que les gens étaient trop effrayés. Leurs contacts visiteurs leur assuraient qu'il y avait d'autres sections comme la leur éparpillées un peu partout dans le pays, mais pour le moment, il était très difficile de les faire se rencontrer. Aussi, ils devaient se contenter de ce petit nombre. Ceci étant, ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer dans des opérations trop ambitieuses. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre le risque d'avoir trop de pertes. La semaine précédente, un groupe de six avait failli perdre la vie parce que deux d'entre eux étaient restés coincés dans un entrepôt destiné à exploser. Les quatre autres y étaient retournés pour les sauver in extremis.

Ainsi, la réunion de ce matin avait une raison précise : la consigne allait être donnée qu'ils ne pouvaient plus autoriser ce genre de situations ou alors leur groupe serait rapidement anéanti. C'est pourquoi, à l'avenir, si quelqu'un était en difficulté, il fallait le laisser derrière. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de multiplier les pertes ou d'être faits prisonniers. Quand ils avaient discuté de ça, Jack avait refusé catégoriquement, mais Erica s'était laissée convaincre par le pragmatisme de Hobbes et à trois contre un, la décision avait été prise. Jack avait hésité à être présent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle règle. Mais il était conscient qu'ils devaient montrer leur unité. Chaque personne présente devant eux reposait ses espoirs sur eux et avait besoin de savoir les leaders unis.

Alors que Hobbes parlait, Erica regarda Jack. Il avait les avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, les mains jointes et fixait un point imaginaire devant lui. Elle connaissait ce regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ce regard rempli de doutes sur la justesse de leurs actes. Il avait pleinement accepté qu'il était à présent un soldat et pour lui on ne devait laisser personne derrière. C'est ce qu'il avait vu en Irak : dix hommes revenir en arrière pour en sauver un seul. Il comprenait la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, il était réaliste, mais il avait expliqué à ses amis que, pour lui, laisser un homme c'était laisser un peu d'humanité. Erica posa sa main sur le bras de Jack qui tourna la tête vers elle. Il aurait pu tenter de sourire pour faire croire que ça allait mais c'était Erica Erica à l'affût du moindre froncement de sourcil ou de pincement de lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il ne pouvait rien lui dissimuler, ce qui était également le cas pour elle. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce point ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, à qui on pouvait tout dire tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Quand Hobbes eut fini, Jack se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui était la réception de l'hôtel pour rejoindre la cuisine. Erica lui emboîta le pas aussitôt.

« Jack ! » elle lui attrapa le bras droit.

« Erica ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté ce qui voulait dire « Pas à moi Jack. »

« Vous savez déjà ce que j'en pense. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Jack. Il y a autre chose. Parlez-moi.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, lui dit-il en face.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes en désaccord avec les décisions, mais vous n'avez plus réagi comme ça depuis longtemps.

-Tout ce que je sais Erica, c'est que, si un jour nous partons en mission et que cette situation se présente… » Il baissa le regard vers la main d'Erica qui tenait toujours son bras puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle. « Je serai incapable de vous abandonner ». De la main gauche, il prit délicatement la main d'Erica pour se dégager et la laissa.

« _Je le sais Jack. J'en serai incapable aussi_. » murmura-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours plus tard, Ryan eut un rendez-vous avec son contact du vaisseau-mère. Un convoi d'armes allait être acheminé par les Visiteurs d'un arsenal d'une base militaire vers New-York. Les quatre leaders se réunirent et mirent au point une embuscade. Le convoi devait être composé de deux camions : un avec les armes et l'autre avec l'escorte. Un groupe, avec Erica et Hobbes à sa tête, devrait s'occuper de l'escorte et quant au second, commandé par Ryan et Jack, serait chargé de récupérer le camion d'armes.

Le soir même, Erica vit Jack sortir de sa chambre, son arme à la main ainsi que des chargeurs dans l'autre. Elle devina qu'il allait dans les bois pour s'exercer au tir. 5 minutes plus tard, après une longue discussion intérieure, elle décida de le rejoindre. Elle savait exactement où aller, ils s'étaient exercés ensemble plus d'une fois. Tous deux s'étaient à peine vus ces deux derniers jours et elle savait qu'il l'évitait. Il ne se passait jamais un jour sans qu'ils partagent au moins un repas. Elle voulait qu'ils discutent, mettre les choses à plat. Elle savait qu'il était contrarié, mais ne supportait pas l'idée d'être la cause de cette contrariété.

Alors que Jack mettait son 3ème chargeur, il entendit du bruit derrière lui : quelqu'un s'approchait sans prendre la peine d'être discret. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire. Il savait qui était là. Leur chemin avait eu peu l'occasion de se croiser durant les 48 dernières heures et il n'avait pas cherché à ce que ce soit le cas. Pour lui c'était très difficile car être avec Erica, parler avec Erica lui était devenu indispensable, presque vital. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et aux regards que Ryan et Hobbes leur jetaient, ils savaient tous deux que cela ne passait pas inaperçu, mais ils s'en fichaient.

« On vient s'exercer Agent Evans ?

-Vous savez très bien que non.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce coin de la forêt ? »

Il pointa son arme vers les bouteilles vides placées à quelques mètres devant lui et commença à tirer. Il fit mouche sur ses quatre premiers tirs, mais quand il sentit la présence d'Erica juste à côté de lui, il rata les deux suivants. Il s'arrêta et baissa légèrement son arme, puis la releva. La main d'Erica vint se poser sur son bras.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

-Erica, je ne veux pas parler de ça à nouveau. Nous avons voté, la décision a été prise, je n'ai pas à m'interposer. Dès le début nous avons établi les règles et avons promis de nous y tenir. J'étais contre, vous trois étiez pour, vous l'avez emporté. » Il fit sortir la balle restée dans le magasin de son revolver, puis enleva le chargeur. « Le pire c'est que je comprends vraiment pourquoi nous devons agir ainsi, c'est ce qui parait le plus logique et je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce qui me met le plus en rogne c'est de mettre en place cette tactique ou si inconsciemment je l'ai acceptée. Et ceci s'ajoute à ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour.

« Je le sais Jack. Et si vous avez besoin de l'entendre… c'est pareil pour moi. »

Jack expira fortement, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps. Erica vit son soulagement.

« Si vous n'étiez pas partis en coup de vent, vous l'auriez entendu il y a deux jours. » lui dit-elle un peu trop fermement.

-Peut-être avais-je peur de ne pas l'entendre. »

Le visage d'Erica se ferma aussitôt.

« J'ai changé c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas le seul !

-Ca veut dire quoi exactement ? Que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Que cette situation m'est indifférente ? »

Le ton de sa voix monta. Jack comprit qu'il fallait calmer le jeu.

« Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que… Tout le monde change. J'ai changé, vous avez changé, c'est comme ça. C'est ce que nous vivons qui provoque ces changements. Sans compter Tyler qui vit à bord du vaisseau-mère et dont vous avez peu de nouvelles. Cela fait plus que vous touchez, cela vous atteint. Je sais que vous essayez de vous préserver, peut-être de vous détacher pour garder la tête froide… Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous vous êtes… endurcie. ».

-Endurcie ? ENDURCIE ?

-Erica, vous savez très bien que cette idée de Hobbes, nous n'en aurions même pas discuté il y a un an.

-Peut-être que non. Mais nous sommes en guerre Jack ! Nous avons des décisions à prendre, nous devons nous adapter. Et parfois ces décisions ne sont peut-être pas bien, mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens. Est-ce que cette décision était stratégiquement bonne ? Oui ! Est-elle morale ? Sans doute que non ! Merci Jack ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin, mon Père ! »

Erica tourna les talons et s'en alla. Cette fois ce fut elle qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

« _Ce qu'il peut être borné parfois ! Ca, par contre ça ne change pas !_ » se dit-elle en retournant à l'hôtel. C'était vrai qu'il avait changé. Sur certains points, il n'était plus celui qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Erica avait noté ces changements et cela ne concernait pas uniquement le fait qu'il fût devenu soldat. Elle avait remarqué la façon dont il la regardait. Il la touchait davantage. C'était un simple détail, mais avant d'entrer dans une pièce, il posait systématiquement sa main dans son dos. Il y a deux semaines, alors qu'elle boxait avec Hobbes, Jack était arrivé et elle avait vu son visage se fermer. Plus tard, dans la même journée, il avait parlé très sèchement à Hobbes. Tout ceci faisait croire à Erica qu'il était prêt à faire évoluer leur relation. Tout ceci la faisait espérer. Elle espérait qu'il avait enfin laissé derrière lui son col blanc. Mais son côté moralisateur était encore bien présent.

« _Tu es injuste Erica. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous avons besoin qu'il nous rappelle où sont nos valeurs._ »

Erica savait très bien d'où venait le ressentiment de Jack. Mais elle savait aussi qu'en tant que leaders de ce groupe, ils se devaient d'être pragmatiques. Si elle avait décidé de voter pour cette stratégie, c'était afin d'éviter des pertes plus importantes parmi les leurs. Mais sur le principe, elle était d'accord avec Jack.

Sur le terrain, serait-elle capable de laisser quelqu'un derrière sans même essayer de le sauver ? Probablement pas. Et si c'était Jack ? Hors de question.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela tourne en dispute ? Parce que tu sais très bien qu'il a raison et que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est te mettre face à ta conscience._ »

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Elle arriva à l'hôtel, absorbée dans ses pensées et quand elle passa la porte, elle bouscula Ryan.

« Oh, pardon Ryan ! Je suis désolée.

- Pas de problème Erica. » répondit Ryan en l'observant d'un air inquiet. « Erica, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ca va. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que…

- Erica, tu pleures, l'interrompit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je… »

Elle posa ses doigts sur sa joue et les fit glisser le long de la trace humide. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Erica, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ça va passer.

- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Tyler, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Excuse-moi Ryan, je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher. Nous avons une grosse journée demain.

- C'est vrai. Bon courage, et fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi. Bonne nuit. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

« C'est tout, l'interpella Ryan ?

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle en se retournant ?

- Rien d'autre ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne me dis pas de veiller sur Jack ? » ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Erica baissa les yeux.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Tyler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bonne nuit, Ryan. »

Et elle laissa Ryan au milieu de l'entrée. Ryan qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux amis.

Le lendemain matin, quand Jack sortit de sa chambre, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Erica. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il était évident qu'elle avait peu dormi. Il avait vu les mêmes yeux une heure plus tôt dans son miroir.

« Bonjour Erica, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Jack…

- Oh, c'est Jack maintenant ? Ce n'est plus 'mon Père' ?

- Jack s'il vous plaît…

- Je n'ai pas le temps Erica, je dois y aller. Je vais être en retard. Nous devons partir à l'heure. A plus tard. »

Jack n'avait pas passé la porte qu'il regrettait déjà son comportement.

« _Comment peux-tu lui en vouloir pour si peu ? Elle t'a appelé 'mon Père', et alors ? C'était sous le coup de la colère. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te voit pas comme ça. Mais souvent quand on est en colère, on exprime le fond de sa pensée._ » Voilà ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se dire pendant toute la nuit. Il ne voyait pas très clair. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme un prêtre. Il était parfaitement conscient que le regard qu'Erica portait sur lui était important. Il voulait qu'elle l'apprécie.

« _Arrête de te mentir à toi-même Jack ! Tu veux plus que ça ! Et ça te fout en rogne qu'elle t'appelle 'mon Père' ! Parce que quand tu penses à elle, tu penses à vous deux ensemble. Parce que tu n'es plus un prêtre. Tu as changé. Tu étais en colère à la perspective qu'elle soit capable de te laisser derrière parce que tu en es incapable, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux qu'elle sur Terre, parce que tu n'as plus rien… et que tu veux l'avoir._ »

Il se retourna et la chercha, mais elle avait déjà disparu.

« Tu es prêt Jack ? » lui demanda Ryan en arrivant derrière lui.

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête et emboîta le pas de son ami visiteur. En rejoignant le camion, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière lui.

Tout était prêt, Jack monta à l'arrière du camion et fut rapidement rejoint par Ryan qui le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? demanda Jack.

- Cette mission est très importante.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas.

- Ecoute Jack, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Erica…

- Comment…

- J'ai besoin d'être sûr que ton esprit est à la mission.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi que je m'inquiète. Chacun a un rôle à jouer sinon nous allons avoir des problèmes, lui dit Ryan d'un ton très ferme qui n'appelait pas à discussion.

-Je le sais Ryan, dit Jack en baissant les yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis prêt. »

Ryan le regarda et son visage se radoucit.

« Je te crois… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nous avons tous les deux été idiots je crois.

-Primo, une chose importante à retenir à propos des relations avec les femmes, quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes toujours les seuls idiots. Secundo… Tu crois qu'Erica serait capable de te laisser pendant une mission ? »

Jack le regarda bouche bée.

« Comment sais-tu ?

- Je vous ai entendu l'autre jour.

- Je lui ai dit et elle ne me l'a pas répondu sur le coup.

- Tu l'as laissée parler au moins ?

- Elle… Elle me l'a dit plus tard. »

Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Et puis, j'ai dit…

- N'importe quoi ?

- Et elle a dit… »

Jack s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Elle était devant ma chambre ce matin.

- Et tu l'as laissée parler ?

- Non, avoua-t-il honteux. J'ai été…

- Idiot ? »

Jack s'adossa contre la bâche du camion.

« Je crois que tous les deux avez besoin d'une bonne discussion. Tu sais, une discussion ? Où tout le monde peut parler. Et un bon conseil, si tu veux que tout s'arrange, excuse-toi.

- Mais…

- Jack, fais-moi confiance. Si tu veux que ça marche entre vous deux…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh arrête, Jack ! Tu le sais très bien. »

Jack le regarda fixement. Cela ne servait à rien de nier en bloc. Il sourit.

« Il était temps, mon ami. Je suis content que tu en sois enfin arrivé là. Et puisque tu sembles, à présent, avoir besoin de conseils à propos des femmes, tu devrais lui dire. Tu sais, Erica, ça fait un moment qu'elle t'attend. »

Jack rougit puis se mit à vérifier son arme pour la énième fois. Ryan tapa amicalement sur son épaule.

« _Je le sais que ça fait un moment qu'elle m'attend. Je refusais de l'admettre tout comme je refusais d'accepter mes propres sentiments. Dès notre première rencontre, elle a chamboulé mon univers. Il m'a fallu du temps pour mettre mon passé définitivement derrière moi. Maintenant, le séminaire, le père Travis, Sainte Joséphine, tout ceci semble tellement loin. Ce n'est pas comme si cela n'avait jamais existé, c'est simplement devenu une étape de ma vie. A présent, le père Jack n'existe plus, je ne suis plus que Jack, et ce Jack est un soldat, un résistant qui se bat pour le salut de l'humanité, mais aussi, ce Jack est juste un homme qui a des sentiments pour une femme._ »

Alors que le camion n'était plus très loin du lieu de l'embuscade, il ne lui tardait qu'une seule chose, c'était que cette mission se termine pour retrouver Erica.

Normalement cela ne devait pas être trop long. Ils avaient eu le trajet grâce au contact de Ryan. Le convoi visiteur composé de deux véhicules devait emprunter une route vallonnée qui traversait la forêt. Ils avaient trouvé l'endroit idéal : en haut d'une côte avec un virage où la visibilité n'était pas bonne. Le camion où se trouvaient Erica et Hobbes, devait couper la route au second véhicule visiteur et l'attaquerait alors que celui dans lequel il se trouvait, s'occuperait du premier véhicule visiteur. Jack se repassait le déroulement prévu de l'embuscade. Ils devaient aller vite pour profiter au maximum de l'effet de surprise et se débarrasser rapidement des Visiteurs. On leur avait assuré qu'ils ne seraient pas plus de huit par camion. Les partisans de la 5ème colonne avaient un léger avantage numérique, étant divisés en deux groupes de dix. Dès qu'ils se seraient débarrassés des Visiteurs, ils s'empareraient des camions et quitteraient les lieux, car les renforts pouvaient arriver très rapidement pour un peu qu'un Visiteur ait le temps de les appeler. Si tout allait bien, en moins de 10 minutes, tout serait réglé.

Tout se passa comme prévu pour le groupe de Jack mais l'autre mit du temps à revenir. Alors que Ryan montait dans celui des Visiteurs, ils entendaient tirer à l'autre bout du virage. Jack avait voulu aller les aider, mais Ryan l'avait retenu lui rappelant qu'ils devaient s'en tenir au plan initial.

Un quart d'heure après leur retour à l'hôtel, l'autre groupe revint. Jack, suivi de Ryan, alla à leur rencontre. Quand il vit Hobbes, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de Jack se décomposa.

« Où est… Où est Erica ?

« Elle est restée là-bas. Les Visiteurs ont riposté. Elle s'est mise à couvert et a voulu les prendre à revers. Je… Je ne l'ai plus vue. »

Hobbes fut interrompu par le direct du droit de Jack dans sa mâchoire. Il tomba en arrière.

« Wow Jack ! s'écria Ryan en le prenant par la taille pour le faire reculer.

- Elle n'est pas restée là-bas ! C'est toi quoi l'a laissé ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- Ca prenait trop de temps, des renforts pouvaient arriver, on ne pouvait pas attendre. » se défendit Hobbes en se relevant et en se tenant la mâchoire.

- Mais c'est Erica, putain !

- Nous ne pouvions pas attendre padre !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'y retourne ! Je vais la chercher !

- Jack, c'est de la folie, lui dit Ryan. Ca doit grouiller de Visiteurs en ce moment. Erica est forte et futéé. Elle va réussir à leur échapper et à revenir ici.

- Tu le dis toi-même, ça doit grouiller de Visiteurs. S'ils sont partout, comment elle va pouvoir s'en sortir ?

- C'est Erica, Jack, elle va y arriver.

- Si elle n'est pas rentrée d'ici ce soir ?

- J'irai avec toi. Je te promets que nous irons. »

Jack regardait Hobbes, les poings serrés. Il était prêt pour le 2ème round.

- Je suis désolé Jack. Vraiment. Je viendrai avec vous, dit Hobbes.

- Non, tu en as assez fait. Après tout, la mission est un succès : nous avons les deux camions et nous avons juste deux blessés et une disparue. C'est formidable. »

Jack adressa un dernier regard de mépris à Hobbes puis s'éloigna.

Il resta à l'écart pour le reste de la journée, refusant toute compagnie, scrutant les bois tout autour, attendant son retour. Alors que le soleil se couchait, Ryan vint le rejoindre. Jack tourna la tête et sourit légèrement à son ami puis aussitôt dirigea de nouveau son regard vers les bois.

« Notre dernière discussion a été une dispute.

- Jack…

-Une dispute, Ryan. Je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était endurcie, elle m'a appelé 'mon Père' et le lendemain, j'ai refusé de lui parler.

- On va la retrouver Jack. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon contact sur le vaisseau mère. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été faite prisonnière. On va la retrouver et tu pourras lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. Va te préparer, nous partons. ».

Ryan se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Ryan ?

- Oui ?

- Si je ne l'ai pas, je ne suis rien.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mon ami. Nous partons dès que tu es prêt. »

Jack se rendit dans sa chambre pour attraper ses affaires. Les nuits étaient fraîches et celle-ci était sans lune. Alors qu'il récupérait une lampe torche, il ne fit pas attention aux exclamations de joie qui venaient du hall d'entrée. Il allait sortir, quand sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle était là. Face à lui. Le visage couvert de boue, les cheveux en bataille, une blessure au bras, l'air épuisé, mais saine et sauve, lui souriant et… magnifique.

« Erica ? » dit-il dans un souffle. Il tendit ses mains vers son visage et l'effleura du bout des doigts comme pour être sûr que c'était bien elle, comme si son imagination lui jouait des tours et avait créé une illusion à force de vouloir la voir sortir de cette forêt. Erica ferma la porte derrière elle. Jack prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Erica ? C'est bien vous ?

- Bien sûr Jack. Qui… »

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Erica répondit aussitôt à ce baiser. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse et alors qu'il l'enlaçait, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Jack recula aussitôt.

« Oh, je suis désolé, ton bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Elle agrippa le pull de Jack et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Jack eut l'impression de basculer dans un autre univers. Il n'était pas né prêtre bien sûr et avait déjà embrassé une femme mais rien de comparable à la sensation des lèvres d'Erica sur les siennes. Quand ils réussirent à se séparer, chacun vit le reflet de ce qu'il ressentait dans le regard de l'autre.

« Tu vas devoir arrêter de me sourire comme ça, dit Jack en lui caressant la joue.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand tu me souris comme ça, je perds tout moyen et pour l'instant il faut que je m'occupe de ton bras, lui dit-il en lui indiquant la chaise à côté du lit.

Elle alla s'asseoir et en passant juste à côté de lui, elle en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa nuque. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi soigner sa blessure. La plaie semblait superficielle car elle avait peu saigné.

« Raconte-moi, dit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- Hobbes a dû te raconter.

-Oui, dans les grandes lignes. Je n'avais pas très envie de l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Une fois toute seule. »

Erica enleva sa chemise et resta en simple t-shirt. Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ce t-shirt était moulant et avait un col en V assez plongeant. Erica nota son regard après que la main tenant une gaze imbibée d'alcool s'immobilise à quelques centimètres de sa plaie.

« Jack ?

- Oui pardon ! Vas-y, raconte.

- Les renforts ont mis du temps à arriver. La forêt étant tellement dense et la route si peu large, je pense qu'une navette n'a pas pu se poser à proximité. Ça m'a laissé du temps et j'ai essayé de ne pas laisser trop de traces. J'ai suivi une rivière ce qui m'a fait faire un détour. C'était une bonne idée d'imposer une carte à tout le monde. J'ai attendu avant de rejoindre une route, puis j'ai retrouvé mon chemin et me voilà. Aïe !

- Pardon. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ce n'est pas grand-chose. A t'entendre ça a été presque facile. »

Après avoir posé une compresse sur la plaie, il entoura le bras d'Erica d'une bande en silence.

« J'étais terrorisée Jack. Je me retournais sans arrêt, je croyais entendre du bruit derrière moi. Je crois que… j'ai eu de la chance. »

Jack n'ajouta rien. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait passé la journée à y penser, mais il ne trouvait pas le moyen d'aborder le sujet. Aussi, il décida de faire dans la simplicité.

« Erica, je suis désolé.

- Jack, s'il te plaît, non.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Pendant toute la journée, tous les scénarios me sont passés par la tête.

- Jack, je vais bien, dit Erica en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Jack.

- Et si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? Nous nous étions disputés, j'ai été idiot. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… sans que tu saches…

- Sans que je sache quoi, Jack ? »

Jack eut un léger mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

« Que je t'aime, voyons, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et glissa sa main sur la nuque de Jack, puis elle recula légèrement. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

« Je t'aime Jack. »

Il l'enlaça et la serra comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa planche de salut et qui sait que s'il la lâche, ça en sera fini de lui.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit.

- Quoi ? Que je me suis endurcie ? Tu avais peut-être raison.

- Non. J'étais vexé parce que j'ai cru que tu serais capable de me laisser derrière. Quand tu m'as dit le contraire, j'aurai dû laisser tomber.

- Tu sais, c'est possible que je me sois endurcie, mais heureusement tu es là. Tu es présent pour me ramener à ce que je suis. Je t'ai et grâce à toi, je suis plus vivante que jamais. C'est l'idée de te retrouver qui m'a faite avancer à travers cette forêt.

- Mais j'ai refusé de t'écouter ce matin.

- Je savais que tu ne bouderais pas pour toujours, » dit–elle en souriant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé 'mon Père', c'était un coup-bas.

- Je crois que j'avais bien mérité de me faire moucher.

- C'est vrai. »

Il desserra son étreinte, posa ses mains dans le cou d'Erica et avec son pouce droit, caressa sa joue.

« Quel idiot, j'ai été.

- Tu m'as juste dit que je m'étais endurcie, après ça a dérapé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai été idiot de prendre tant de temps pour réaliser mes sentiments pour toi.

- Ce n'est que du temps perdu. Ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes là, ensemble maintenant. J'attendais que tu te décides, que tu sois prêt. Je t'ai vu changer, tu laissais le Père Jack derrière toi, tu t'éloignais de lui.

- Mais je n'allais pas vers toi. Je suis désolé Erica. Tu sais, cette nuit-là, chez toi, après que… j'ai tué ce gars.

- Tu n'étais pas prêt. Je sais. Tu étais vulnérable. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était déplacé. Tu n'en étais pas là.

- Je veux vivre chaque jour avec toi. Aujourd'hui a été la pire journée de toute ma vie. Ne pas savoir où tu étais, si tu étais prisonnière ou… pire. Quand je ne t'ai pas vue descendre du camion et que j'ai vu Hobbes… »

Ses dents se serrèrent.

« Je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à Hobbes.

- Mais.

- Jack. Il a fait ce qu'il devait.

- Bon d'accord. Tu as raison. Comme toujours. »

Erica le dévisagea.

« Pour quelqu'un qui découvre ce qu'est une relation avec une femme, tu sembles maîtriser quelques ficelles, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

- J'ai eu des conseils.

- Hobbes ? demanda-t-elle sidérée, incapable d'y croire.

- Non, beaucoup plus expérimenté dans les relations humaines. Ryan. »

Erica éclata de rire.

« Ryan ? Finalement c'est un bon choix. »

Il l'embrassa. Erica interrompit le baiser.

« Il me semble avoir vu un bleu sur la mâchoire de Hobbes. » dit-elle un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Jack, honteux baissa les yeux.

« Je me suis emporté.

-Tu as juré ?

-Oui, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Et dire que j'ai raté un combat de boxe. Mon héros ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, ignorant Ryan qui tapait à la porte, conscients qu'après avoir eu leur vie chamboulée par l'arrivée des Visiteurs, ils en démarraient encore une nouvelle. Une vie ouvrant une nouvelle perspective, celle en ayant quelqu'un à ses côtés.

FIN


End file.
